Headlines
by BabyyBre
Summary: A moment between, brothers, Jamie and Danny Reagan. When Jamie's cover gets blown, there's only one person that he calls to help him.
1. Part One

Summary: A moment between, brothers, Jamie and Danny Reagan. When Jamie's cover gets blown, there's only one person that he calls to help him.

Disclaimer: Wished I owed but sadly CBS owns all the rights of 'Blue Bloods.'

Set after 'Black and Blue.'

Title: Headlines.

* * *

><p>Danny Reagan moaned at the sound of cell phone ringing at 1:35 in the morning. He sighed, reaching his hand over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. Before it rang again, he answered, "Reagan."<p>

"Danny." He heard his little brother whisper into the cell phone. "I need you..."

"Jamie?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Danny." He heard his brother yell desperately into the phone.

"Jamie." He shot out of bed, tearing his phone out of the charger in the wall and slamming his feet on the ground. He knew in minutes, his wife would wake, worried. "Where are you?"

"Central park! Hurry!" He heard Jamie yell on the phone before other voices joined him.

"There's the actor. Cop one day, Jimmy, the criminal the next." He heard a small but deep voice say before Jamie's phone went dead.

"Shit! Shit!" Danny screamed into the phone before he dropped it on the floor and quickly changed out of sweatpants into the clothes from the day before. He grabbed his badge and his gun, and ran out of the door not hearing his wife call out for him.

*** Blue Bloods ***

Jamie lay on the ground, shaking cold. He struggled to keep his eyes open, though he knew he had too. He had to live...for his family.

*** Blue Bloods ***

Danny raced to Central Park, calling 911 with the code, 1085, the one code that would bring every NYPD officer in the area to his assistance without hesitation. Officer in trouble, 10-85 needs assistance; that was the call.

Danny pulled his car to the side, running out the door forgetting to turn it off. He ran out to the middle of park and screamed his baby brother's name.

It was quiet.

Again, Danny screamed his name. He heard the sirens coming towards the park, and he knew it would be only minutes until other police officers would join him.

Danny looked around, wildly, turning his head back and forth quickly.

That's when Danny saw Jamie. He lay on the ground, motionless, in a pool of blood.

Danny started running, holding in his breath, as he screamed to the police officers, just arriving on scene. "Someone call a bus! Officer down! Officer down!"

Danny ran faster to his baby brother, as he heard the call go out. "Officer down. Central Park. Officer down!"

Danny sat on the ground next to Jamie. He grabbed Jamie's wrist and hoped he'd feel a pulse.

He did.

He thanked God in head before he looked down to his brother and almost smiled. "Jamie...can you hear me?"

He was watching his brother very closely before he heard a light moan.

"Oh...thank god." Danny said happily with a huge relief on his face.

"What happened?" The young officer asked Danny after looking at the scene that laid apian him.

"Not so sure yet." Danny said with fear in his voice.

"Name?" The young officer said, as he held his radio close to his mouth. "What's the police officer's name?"

Three other police officer joined them, and stood above the Reagan brother, standing like they were protecting.

"Reagan." Danny breathed heavily looking down to his brother. "Jamie Reagan."

Jamie breathed, turning his head up towards him. "Danny...it's hurts."

"I know." Danny said calmly to his little brother. "I know it hurts but it'll get better. Just breathe...keep breathing, Jamie."

"Okay." Jamie said softly as he started to cough.

Danny held one of Jamie's hands tightly and held his free hand on Jamie's wound. "It's going to be alright, Jamie." Danny looked at the police officers, who just stared at him and Jamie, and screamed, "Where's the bus?"

"Five minutes out."

"Call the Commissioner Reagan. Now!" Danny said to no one in pitpluar.

"Danny..." Jamie said quietly to him. Danny looked down at his brother, with his eyes wide open. "If I don't make it..."

"Shut up!" Danny yelled to him. "You'll survive. You have to...your a Reagan."

Jamie was getting tired. His eyes fluttering open and shut.

Danny wanted to shake his brother, scream at him to keep his eyes open but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do.

"Jamie...keep your eyes open. You have to keep your eyes open...can you do that for me?" Danny asked.

"...you think Joe is waiting for me up there?" Jamie asked sweetly.

Danny couldn't help but laugh. "If you see Joe, Jamie, he will tell you to get your ass back to Earth and your too early to die..."

"I want to sleep." Jamie said interrupting Danny.

"Not yet...okay? Not just yet..."

Danny said to him. "They're almost here, Jamie."

*** Blue Bloods ***

Frank Reagan wasn't sleeping the greatest. He was tossing and turning and this bad feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away. It was the same feeling he had before Joe passed away.

The house phone rang, waking both Frank and Henry Reagan up. Frank was the first to reach and answer the phone.

Before Frank could say anything, the voice on the other line said, "Commissioner Reagan?" It was Dectivce Baker.

"Yes, Baker?" Frank asked, annoyed with the early morning phone call.

"I'm sorry to give you bad news, so early morning...but Officer Reagan is the hospital."

She said with a heavy heart.

"Where?" Frank asked, getting out from his bed. "Where's Jamie?"

"Angel of Mercy hospital." Baker said. "A car is on it's way to your house to pick Henry and you, Commissioner."

"Thank you." He said softly, hanging up his land line.

Henry walked into Frank's room, with a frown already planted on his face. "Everything alright?"

"Jamie's in the hospital." Frank took a deep breath. "I have to call Danny...and Erin."

"Okay..."

*** Blue Bloods ***

Danny walked back and forth in the ER waiting room, forgetting he had Jamie's blood on his hands until Sergeant Renzulli came into the hospital with a long face. "What happened?" Renzulli looked horrible...just like he felt.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Danny said, sliding his hands through his thin hair.

"He called me at 1:30...he sounded cornered."

Renzulli sighed, "I shoulda thought something of it but I didn't. Fuck...is the kid going to be okay?"

"I hope so." Danny faked smile.

"Does your dad know? The family?"

"I was told he's coming..." Danny trailed off.

"Danny, I'll go get you some coffee. Just relax, okay?"

Danny looked to his friend and said quietly, "Thanks."

*** Blue Bloods ***

Jamie saw the flashing bright lights and the dark shadows of the ER doctors.

He didn't like this feeling. He felt him panicking and his heart racing faster.

"Jamie." He heard a light voice say to him. A dark shadow appeared in front of him, and he felt cold hands on my shoulders. "You have to clam down...okay? You are at Angel of Mercy. You are safe, okay?"

Jamie let out a deep breath and begged, "Danny..."

"In the waiting room." The doctor said. "Thank you for claming down."

*** Blue Bloods ***

Danny kept his held down in his hands until he heard a deep voice say, "Stand down."

Danny quickly got up from his chair, and stood up straight. "Danny...any news about your brother?"

Danny shook his head no.

"You okay, Danny?" Frank asked sweeping his feeling under the rug and grab Danny's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Danny said. "...just worried, pop. Where's Erin?"

"On her way. Did you call Linda?"

"Shit." Danny sighed, grabbing out his phone. "I'll be right back."

*** Blue Bloods ***

It was three am, and each Reagan was in their own world. Linda and Erin sat together away from the Reagan men. Frank held a hot cup of coffee in his hand, listing to his father tell stories about Jamie, when he was a little boy. He saw Baker, struggling to stay awake.

Danny sat by himself, away from the rest of the Reagan clan. He wasn't feeling the greatest. He was thinking of ways, it could have gone better. He slapped his hand on his forehead, and swore, forgetting that his family was right beside him.

It was four am when the doctor finally came out. "The family for Jamie Reagan."

The all stood up, including Baker. "That's us." Danny was the first to speak.

Erin made her way by her grandpa and father. Linda made her way quiclky to her husband, gripping his hand tightly before he pulls away.

"He's alive." The doctor smiled to the family. "We repaired the wound, and he should be okay. He needs to get some rest...but he's asking to speak with Danny."

Danny stepped out from family. "Okay...come with me."

*** Blue Bloods ***

Danny stepped into Jamie's hospital room, scared to see what he about to see.

Jamie was hooked up to a machine, and a mask that was helping him breathes.

He fluttered his eyes open and seemed happy when he saw Danny. "Your okay?" Jamie gasped, surprised.

Danny laughed. "Why wouldn't I be?" He took a seat down next to Jamie's hospital bed. "Your in the hospital...and your asking if I'm okay? Jamie...are you okay?"

Jamie laughed, a tiny bit before he started to cough.

Danny opened his eyes wide and said quietly, "Take it easy, Jamie."

"Sorry..." Jamie closed his eyes. "I should have seen them coming. It was too late...I was alone, Danny."

"I know." It was the only thing Danny could think of saying. He knew Jamie needed to talked out what happened, so it would make sense when in his head.

Jamie took the deep breath he needed and turned his head back to his big brother. "They came out of nowhere..." He said softly. "Some calling me Jimmy. Some calling me Jamie. How they piece together that I'm a cop...I don't know."

Danny saw the fear in his eyes and he wondered, if his (Danny's) eyes looked the same.

"They all started to beat me, expect Noble." Jamie stated. "Noble...he stabbed me. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Jamie." Danny reached for Jamie's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Just wonderful..." He laughs. "Just peachy..."

Danny smiled, and said to his baby brother. "Why don't you sleep, Jamie?"

"Where's pa?" Jamie asked, looking around the hospital.

"Outside, in the waiting room." Danny answered. "Why?"

"I have to see him." Jamie said. "Please."

"Sure thing." Danny smiled.

*** Blue Bloods ***

Frank walked back and forth in the waiting for Danny to come back. Danny walked into the waiting room with a frown on his face. "How is he?" He asked his oldest child.

"...seems okay. But he's putting on a tuff front. I see that he's scared and he's hurting." Danny told his father, sighing. "He wants to see you, pop. He's in room 152."

*** Blue Bloods ***

Frank walked into Jamie's hospital room, to find that Jamie was looking ahead at the door waiting for him. "Hi, son." Frank said, sitting down beside his son's hospital bed. "How you feeling?"

"Good." Jamie lied.

"Jamie..." Frank said warning.

"I'm not feeling so well." Jamie fessed up.

"Do I need to get a doctor?" Frank asked in worry.

"No. I just need to sleep..." He yawned.

"Danny said you wanted to see me." Frank stated.

"I'm not dead, pop..."

"I know." Frank replied. "I can see that, Jamie."

"I just wanted to let you know that, pop." Jamie said, his eyes closing sleepily. "Stay?"

"Of course."

*** Blue Bloods ***

So...what did you think? I have an idea for a second part but read && review! Thanks! (:


	2. Part Two

Title: Headlines

Summary: A moment between, brothers, Jamie and Danny Reagan. When Jamie's cover gets blown, there's only one person that he calls to help him.

Disclaimer: Wished I owed but sadly CBS owns all the rights of 'Blue Bloods.'

Set after 'Black and Blue.'

Part Two

* * *

><p>*** Blue Bloods ***<p>

Jamie woke up in the hospital the next day, confused on why he was here. He looked around the room, to see his father sleeping in uncomartable chair. "Dad." Jamie said quietly, trying to wake his sleeping father up. "Dad!" He said softly again.

Frank bolted up from his seat, opening his eyes. "Jamie..." He said breathlessly. "Are you alright? How are you feeling? Do I need to get a doctor?"

"Why...why am I here?" Jamie asked his father, still looking at the plain hospital room. "What happened? How's the Sarge?"

"The Sarge is good." Frank smiled softly. "Do you remember what you were doing?"

"Working." Jamie guesses. "I remember I had dinner with Retzulli."

"You did. Is there anything else?" Frank asked his son. Frank wondered how much his mind protected from the accident, which only happened last night.

Jamie brought his hands to his face, taking a deep breath in. "I remember…Danny. Danny was in the park with me. People were screaming at me."

*** Blue Bloods ***

(Jamie's flashback.)

Renzulli walked out of the local dinner, right across the street from Central Park, with a big smile on his face, and his belly full of sub and ice cream. He looked around the darkened street before looking at his partner. "How about you walk through Central Park and I'll meet you on the other side with hot coffee?"

Coffee. That word sounded perfect to Jamie. "Sure thing, Sarge." Jamie smiled at Renzulli before, grabbing his flashlight from his belt and making a walk towards Central Park.

"Be careful, kid!" Renzulli yelled after him. "You never know what kinds of monsters are lurking in the dark."

Jamie shook his head, laughing at Renzulli. "Monsters…in New York City?" He said to himself, as he lit step ahead of him.

Jamie loved the night. He enjoyed hearing the sounds of the cars pass by, the bottle of alcoholics being thrown on the street, and the color of each of part of New York City.

He always told himself that he was born for this city. If he was born anywhere else in the world, he wouldn't love his life so much.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts; he didn't hear the footsteps following behind him. But once his mind got quiet, he heard the voices. "Jimmy!" It was a voice Jamie didn't recognize. "Jimmy! Wait up!"

He looked down at himself, swearing in his head. No one **ever **told him what to do if a situation like this was to come about. _'__What__the__hell__was__he__supposes__to__do__now?__' _Jamie thought to himself.

Jamie thought quick, walking a bit faster, hoping whoever was calling out to him would just think it was the wrong.

"**Jamie Reagan!" **

Jamie froze. He knew that voice.

It belonged to Noble Sanfino.

Jamie was in trouble. He pulled out his cell phone, calling the first number that came to mind.

Danny Reagan.

Jamie felt his heart beat 100 times faster than normal, hoping his older brother would pick up on the first ring. Though, he was sure that Danny was sleeping because it was almost two in the morning. Jamie felt his heart go faster when he answered, "Reagan."

"Danny." Jamie whispered into the phone. He knew he was quiet, but he hoped Danny's hearing was good, because he couldn't speak louder then this without causing notice to himself. **"I ****need ****you..."**

"Jamie?" Danny asked, a bit confused of what was going on.

"Danny." Jamie yell desperately into the phone.

"Jamie…Where are you?" Danny asked with worry in his voice.

He hoped that Danny would get here before it was too late.

"Central park! Hurry!" Jamie screamed to Danny, and he saw the men with Nobel, closing in on him.

He was in trouble.

"There's the actor. Cop one day, Jimmy, the criminal the next." He heard a small but deep voice say. Jamie turned around quickly to face Nobel. Nobel grabbed Jamie's Blackberry out of his hands and threw it on the ground, stomping on it for effect. "Jamie Reagan, the youngest Reagan. I didn't know I would be the present of such…**royalty**."

"Nobel…" Jamie began to say before one of Nobel's men rose his leg up and kicked him the rib. Jamie fell to the ground, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Jamie fucking Reagan. Commissioner Reagan's son. The great detective Daniel Reagan's little brother. And of course, we can't forget about the great late son, Joseph Reagan. He was killed in the line of duty, wasn't he?" Nobel screamed at the man, he called his friend for weeks now. "How do you think you're father is going to feel when he finds out that his son was murdered in the line of duty, Jamie. Huh, can you hear your father on the phone with your big brother, cursing my family because **we **killed you."

"Such big dreams for a little man." Jamie heard the words go out of his mouth before he thought about them.

"What did you say to me, Reagan?" Nobel asked, pulling something out of his pocket. Jamie knew what it was. It was something Nobel always kept on him, incase of an emergency, Nobel always said.

A knife.

Jamie sighed, titling his head to face Nobel as his thugs slammed their fits into his chest area. "I didn't know if you knew this…but I'm a Reagan. And we don't go without a fight."

Jamie counted in his head how many times he was hit, kicked and stabbed over and over again in his head until he heard a familiar voice scream his name. He didn't know who the voice was but he knew, he wasn't going to die **alone.**

(End of flashback.)

*** Blue Bloods ***

Jamie opened his eyes, focusing on who was standing in front of him. "Hey, kid. You okay?" Jamie smiled on the same voice that saved him last night.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jamie lied. "Where did dad go?"

"Talking with some people."

"The press?" Jamie guessed.

"The press." Danny stated. "You know them…always wants to know what us, Reagan's, are doing." He smiled, joking. "He thought it'd be safe to do it now, since you were asleep."

Danny took a seat on the chair, next to his baby brother's hospital bed. "Have any nightmares?" Danny asked, wondering if his brother would let him in or keep him out, like Joe did so many years ago.

"Naw…it ended well." Jamie laughed.

Danny smirked. "Are you feeling okay enough to leave? Pop sent me to come bring you home?"

Jamie shook his head before he stopped to think. "I wasn't told what was wrong with me. Care to enlighten?"

"You were lucky. Nobel missed your lungs." Danny regretted that he said the name, Nobel.

Jamie looked at him, "How'd you know?"

"Heard you talk in your sleep, kid. Dad is gathering up people to get him now."

"And you're missing the party?" Jamie asked surprised that Danny was sitting with him inside the hospital instead of searching for the criminal that attacked him.

"That party is later. You know, I'd never miss those kinds of things. I like catching 'em bad guys to much."

Jamie smiled widely.

*** Blue Bloods ***

Alright, here's the second part!

Hope you like (:

I'm starting to work on the next chapter now!

Read & Review Please!

- Bre -


	3. Part Three

Title: Headlines

Summary: A moment between, brothers, Jamie and Danny Reagan. When Jamie's cover gets blown, there's only one person that he calls to help him.

Disclaimer: Wished I owed but sadly CBS owns all the rights of 'Blue Bloods.'

Set after 'Black and Blue.'

Merry Christmas!

Part Three

*** Blue Bloods ***

Jamie grabbed his older's brothers shoulder for support as he painfully sat on the family couch. "Thanks..." Jamie whispered as he turned his body around, so he could lie on the couch.

"Remember, the doctor said takes it easy." Danny warned his little brother. "I'll be back with your medince and a beer. Do you need anything else?"

Jamie shook his head no.

"Alright." Danny said.

Frank entered the living room with a black blanket as Danny left to the kitchen. Frank laid the blanket on his youngest son, and asked him, "Are you comfy?"

"As much as I can be." Jamie yawned. He just wanted to be home, in his own bed but knew it was a bad idea. The doctor said he needed to be looked after for a couple days and it isn't worth fighting about. He'd stay with his grandpa and dad and make everyone feel better.

"Jamie." Frank said.

It took a few seconds, but Jamie looked at him. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Frank asked, and looked to Jamie, who only gave him a non-verbal cue of saying, "Yes."

Frank sat down on the chair next to the couch, and turned his favorite show on.

*** Blue Bloods ***

Danny knew that Jamie was okay, but he still didn't want to leave Jamie's side. The Reagan house was quiet and he knew he was the only person up.

"Kid," Danny said to himself. "You scared the hell out of me today; me seeing you like that. Scared the shit out me. I can't lose you ki...Jamie. You are my little brother and..." Danny stopped talking. He needed to get his thoughts together. He hated seeing his brother injured, he hated seeing anyone injured that was close to him but with Jamie, it was something different.

But then again, Danny was always over protective of Jamie, even when they were younger.

Danny sighed, "You can't scare me like that again. I lost Joe already. Losing you or Erin, I just couldn't handle it."

*** Blue Bloods ***

Jamie woke up from a nightmare. He screamed, waking up his family members in the house, screaming to get them off him.

Danny was the first one to the youngest Reagan. Danny knew how the nightmares felt, from the memories that kept him awake from Iraq, so he knew not to touch Jamie.

"Jamie." Danny said quietly, but loudly enough where his younger brother could him.

It took a couple times of saying Jamie's name but he finally opened his eyes. "Danny?" Jamie asked, opening his eyes and closing them again.

"I'm here." Danny replied. "Did you have a nightmare?" Jamie shook his head, yes, awkwardly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jamie shook his head.

"I'm tired." Jamie said, gripping his arm around his chest.

"I'll go get you some pain medince."

"Thanks." Jamie said quietly to his older brother. He felt like an idiot right now, but he was thankful that his older brother was here watching over him.

He was lucky for Danny.

**** Blue Bloods ***

Here's the end of the third part, but, I'm working on the fourth part (which will be A LOT longer)

I just gotta get back to my family, but I wanted to update for you guys.

Hope you enjoyed && Merry Xmas!

- Bre


End file.
